Ghost Town
|level required = N/A (300 required). }} '''Ghost Town is a map that was introduced in the 11.0.0 update. Appearance Ghost Town takes on the appearance of a typical Wild West town. The town has been abandoned, thus the name of the map and its sullen appearance. Ghost Town consists of four buildings, which are adjacent to a dirt road running through the middle. The entire map is enclosed in a square, of which its boundaries are made of wooden fence. The road extends outwards into the distant dry desert, through gates with signs that say 'Welcome to the Ghost Town'. Jail The jail is a dull wooden one-storey building which supposedly housed prisoners. It consists of one cell which shares a wall with the sheriff's office. The desk has a Cowboy Hat, and the back wall has been adorned with certificates as well as a Simple Sniper Rifle. As for the cell, its gate has been opened and there is an escape tunnel that leads to outside. Many 'wanted' posters have been stuck inside and outside the building. Bank The bank is a yellow one-storey building which simply is made up of a vault and a secretary's office. The vault has been carelessly unlocked, and it's contents have been messed up. The wall has been blown up, with a lot of money misplaced. A safe has been opened which has a measly few gold coins in it. Saloon The saloon is a large green two-storey building. The bottom storey has a bar which has several beverages on the back shelf. To the left, there is an aged Spinet piano, as well as a wall target for darts. On the left wall, two scopeless Simple Sniper Rifles have been hung crossing over each other. Upstairs are three suites as well as access to the balcony. Blue House The 'Blue House' is a building with no sign, but it is most likely a residential building. It is a two-storey house which has dining and lounge on the bottom storey with a single bedroom upstairs. A scopeless Simple Sniper Rifle hangs on the wall above the bed, and there is also access to a balcony. Other Structures There is a large water tower to the left of the bank (accessible by double-jumping on rooftops). To the right of the blue house is a small graveyards with some coffins on the side. An indignant gallows is located to the right of the saloon (used to hang people). In the 16.9.0 update, two carts were added on the main road, as well as around the map. The map is also set at sunset. Strategy * The three weapons recommended by the Pixel Gun Company are Steam Revolver, Dual Shotguns and Frank Sheepone. * It is recommended to equip high-jump / double-jump gear to be able to strafe on rooftops. They also offer good vantage and sniping points. * Blow up TNT boxes if your opponent happens to be near one for extra damage. Trivia * It is obvious that the town either had bad enforcement or an excessive amount of criminals. The bank and jail both are quite damaged, and bullet holes are seen in numerous places. * The map follows on the cliché in most Western movies that duels are performed out on the dirt road, where both opponents face each other and prepare to fight. * Rarely, you will see tumbleweed roll across the dirt road. * There are two 'wanted' posters on the jailhouse which says that you will be rewarded 500 and 1000 respectively for bringing justice to the criminals (gems not actually rewarded). * There are TNT boxes armed throughout the map including buildings, alike those from Mining Camp. * In the 12.5.3 update, in the Map Selection, the letters of this map's name became lowercased, except its initials ( ). * In the 15.5.0 update, this map was added to Team Fight and Deathmatch. *In the 16.9.0 update, Ghost Town got a remake, adding more obstacles and adding a sunset on the map. *Occasionally, ghosts will appear on this map. Two are seen dueling each other on the main road, while one plays the piano in the saloon. Gallery Old GhostTown1.PNG| The intial spawning positions. Note the way they're set up. GhostTown2.PNG| The gate that reads 'Welcome to Ghost Town". GhostTown3.PNG|A gallow beside the saloon. GhostTown4.PNG| The saloon. GhostTown5.PNG| The interior . GhostTown6.PNG| Ditto. GhostTown7.PNG| A wagon carrying explosives. GhostTown8.PNG| An example of the many wanted posters set in the map. GhostTown9.PNG|The jail/sheriff's office. GhostTown10.PNG|A view of the map on the watertower. GhostTown11.PNG|The bank . GhostTown12.PNG| A hole blasted behind the bank, revealing the vault. GhostTown13.PNG|The interior of the bank. GhostTown14.PNG|The house. GhostTown15.PNG|Interior of the house. New GhostTownNew1.jpg|One of the gates and a wagon. GhostTownNew2.jpg|The gallows and the saloon. GhostTownNew3.jpg|A water tower and a wagon. GhostTownNew4.jpg|The interior of the bank GhostTownNew5.jpg|The jail. GhostTownNew6.jpg|The blue house, a mail wagon, and a bell tower. GhostTownNew7.jpg|The other gate. GhostTownNew8.jpg|The road and buildings. GhostTownNew9.jpg|Interior of the jail. GhostTownNew10.jpg|Posters of two criminals. GhostTownNew11.jpg|Interior of the saloon (note the ghost playing the piano). GhostTownNew12.jpg|The sunset. GhostTownNew13.jpg|Two wagons near the gate. GhostTownNew14.jpg|Another view of the road. GhostTownNew15.jpg|Two ghosts dueling each other on the main road. Category:Maps Category:Multiplayer Maps